The Restless
by DJPK
Summary: A lone rudie saves another. After several days, they and two others form a gang. Slightly AU in the sense that at the time of this writing, only Beat, Yo-yo and two others will be involved. (You can guess from reading The Past or A Star in The Sky who they are.)


-Authors Note-

Thank you to Plastic Emotion and MMD ProgramVocaloid for comeing up with the gang format I will be using (Beat, Gum, Yoyo, and Rhyth). Any references to a band called the Rhinos is to the Golden Rhinos because I doubt any assassin agency would simply go around in public or that a corrupt government would admit to using assassins. This is my first attempt at writing on this site, enjoy, R&R if you want, and please note that I do not own any characters or places. They belong to Smilebit. (Insert witty anecdote about how I soon will control JSRF). Please do not flame this, it is sincerely my best work and I just started.

Beat leaned against the wall where the corner met a billboard. Usually the height was enough to ensure privacy, but this day he had decided to take an extra precaution. Had the billboard been transparent, he would have been in plain sight, across the chasm from the plaza where the Goddess of the streets once stood. He had already taken the shiny Graffiti Soul laying there, and had so ensured no casual observer would look at the building for more then a second. The Goddess was taken and gone, the danger of children climbing up the statue and seeing above the billboards gone too. Beat simply leaned, and listened. Grace and Glory, being music from the government's band of puppets, the Rhinos, was rarely heard on Jet Set Radio, but now it was playing. After about an hour of this, he left the spot that he only used for this small relaxation period, the only signs he had ever been there were the marks from the boost-dash he had used to get their and the tag of a flaming idol wielding a lance. Beat arrived at his destination, one of Kibogaoka Hill's little holes, and shuddered about the encounter a few minutes ago. On the way back to the hole serving as his base, he had used the sewers. Both the gang Poison Jam and a loner living in the sewers going by the name of Garam resented his constant use of the sewers, and the former had followed him into the hill. Luckily, he had escaped them before entering his home. Having spent a week in one area, he packed all his things and headed back to Dogenzaka Hill to find a new base. (Since Poison Jam was still searching Kibogaoka, and he and Garam had an understanding, it was not much trouble this time). After searching alleyways, he found a clearing. He immediately tagged several areas to mark it as his own. It had great potential to be a base, having access to all 3 districts. On a lower area, orange flooring marked with rails he could grind. On the access level floor, blue and white tiling was furnished with a bath tub, and an old car that looked like the kind the Rhino band used. A completely random UFO sat on a perch leading to a stair case that Beat found to be an access to 99th street, an area in Benten-Cho. Two huge sets of stereos marked to areas near a set of staircases, one leading to a random mid-air ramp, and the other to the top-most floor. The last floor had a couch, a chair, and a turntable that looked to be connected to the stereos. He opened a door on one of the walls, and allowed himself a small grin. There was enough food to last without stealing for about a week. Beat created a few more tags with his name to absolutely mark it as his, and skated through the alley he had found that led to Shibuya Terminal. An accident had occurred there, and he wanted to mess with some cops. As he entered the area, DJ Professor K, the DJ on Jet Set Radio, came on and warned that a certain blue-clad group of seafood was also en route. Beat gave another small grin, but this one had a feral quality to it. After beating the two cops assigned to traffic detail over the head with a nightstick found on each one's belt, he waited. When the armored fish rolled into the terminal, he dropped down in front of them, his face an emotionless mask. They didn't notice however, because they saw some more appetizing prey- A smaller rudie with a blue sweatshirt and neon green hair. The rudie saw them coming and skated away fast. When they failed to catch him due to a timely bus in the way they turned back the way they came. But Beat was gone. Like a ghost. By the time they figured out he had ever been there, he was back at the garage. He was unsure why, but some impulse had told him to and he had left. Poison Jam could wait for another day.


End file.
